Bubbles Unite Us
by itsaboy
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on the real anime of Naruto Shippuuden season 7 with only some twisted plot.</html>
1. Rain

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

The story started with a girl running over a hill to the stream. Her delightful smile could make people fall for her and her silky blonde hair reflected the light from the Sun. As she arrived to the stream, she splashed some water to her body and giggled. Of course, she came to this stream everyday through the green hill that was full of dandelions to mess around. Somewhere at the hill, there was a big shady tree where a young man was always sitting, napping and blowing bubbles. He saw the girl everyday and grew fond of her day by day. Yes, the young man was Utakata and the girl was Hotaru.

On one fine morning, Hotaru came to the stream again. Utakata saw this and grinned slightly. He took his trumpet and blew a bubble to Hotaru's side. As the bubble touched Hotaru's back and popped, she sensed something and turned back to see Utakata. She laughed at Utakata; her pleasant smile touched Utakata's heart as he blew more bubbles to Hotaru as she disregarded the stream and played with the bubbles. Since then Hotaru loved bubbles so much.

Since that day on, Hotaru grew closer to Utakata. Utakata showed her how to make bubbles and he gave her the tool to do so. She was overjoyed and blew bubbles since then in times of sad and happy.

One day, Hotaru came to the place where they used to met and what surprised her was-Utakata's gone. Her heart fell and broke into millions of pieces and scatter away. Where each fragment represented a bubble she had blown with Utakata. She was devastated, but she couldn't accept the fact that Utakata's gone, therefore she kept on blowing bubbles in hope of Utakata returning to the village. Nevertheless, perhaps, her hope was futile. She had done this for 6 years yet Utakata never came. Now that she had completely forgotten of Utakata's face. The only significant thing that she could remember was-bubbles; only he could do bubbles in this world. Despite the timeframe that she had waited, she had always the hope that Utakata one day would return. Therefore she always blew bubbles...


	2. Two lives, One World

_Hotaru_

_ Eyes gleaming...Heart pounds constantly...As I opened my eyes, a field of blur comes across my eyes._

And_ I realized that a day has passed..._

"Hotaru, please wake up!We have a guest downstairs,"called an old man whose wrinkles were visible with a shrink body; that was, En no Gyouja, my grandfather.

"Hmm...Oh,I'll be there soon,"I moaned with tireness,"just tell our guest to wait for awhile."I moaned once again due to the fatigue-this wasn't what I would expect today!My body rose up from the bed, and without any second I proceeded to my bathroom to clean up. Not long later, I had dressed beautifully as the next generation of the head of Tsuchigumo Clan. I stepped downstairs elegantly-just to find an a drop-dead gorgeous man wandering across my living room. I was stunned. My eyeballs were locked towards this man. He was perfect, with hair naturally covered his right eye and framed his facial structure. His lean chest were exposed from his yukata. I was dazzled.

My intuition might had tell me that this man saw me as if I were nothing. Yes, I could tell this from his eyes-as soon as he realized that I was stunned, he glanced at me and faced me away. Oh god...What did I do? Fortunately, grandpa started the introduction to destroy this awkward silence.

"So, Hotaru!"he yelled at me, my brain sent me messages about the correct attitude to meet a guest, and I made a slight gasp and went back as usual.

"Good morning,sir,"I squeaked,"how may I help you?"

"Hotaru, his name is Utakata and he is here to help you," Gyouja explained.

"Help me with what?"

"Look, kid, this village is under attack. If we don't escort you you will die," Utakata finally managed to speak. My eyes widened in fear and despair. Those words didn't make any sense to me at all.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" I asked courteously.

"We need to get out, now!" Utakata leaned towards me. Okay, this was awkward. I was never good at handling males hence, my body jerked backwards with eyes widened.

"but why?I mean there must be reason behind this!" I vocalized.

"Someone is trying to find the forbidden jutsu," Gyouja explained,"they will kill everyone who interferes, so we better escape,"

"But where?"

"My village, Kirigakure,"Utakata said calmly.

And there it went. Utakata brought me outside the house to wait for Gyouja's next instructions.

"Grandpa, you're not coming?"I asked.

"No, Hotaru, the villain is here. I need to let them know that the forbidden jutsu is not within this place. Now, Utakata is going to protect you so you don't have to worry," he whispered.

"Make sure you catch up later," that was the only phrase that I could speak. Before I left, grandpa held my wrist at pulled me towards him-close to his lips.

"Hotaru, you must not tell anyone where the forbidden jutsu is at any cost!You know what that means when they know-"

"I know and entrust everything to me. I'll surpass all the head of Tsuchigumo clan,"I strengthen my voice.

"Now go!"

I ran as fast as my legs could go with Utakata, I was so terrified. I was afraid. This could be a phobia.

"Your grandpa had tell me to protect you," Utakata started.

"You don't have to protect me,"I replied,"all I want you to do is to teach me to be stronger."

"Never!"

I came to a halt, he too, of course. I panted heavily and yelled,"I won't stop pleading for power unless you agree with me!"

"I said: Never," Utakata groped something familiar to my eyes-like I had seen that before. It's some sort of trumpet. He moved that to his mouth and blew a massive-bubble. My brain was washed with a rain of memory. Yes, yes, I do remember him! He was the person who taught me how to make bubbles and was always there 6 years ago every time I visited the hill. Utakata went inside the bubble and drifted away-leaving me dumb and speechless.

_Is this what you call destiny?_


	3. Voyagers

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Heavy footsteps approaching the door along the hallway. As a woman made a creak with the door, another woman stood pecfectly. A stern face glanced over the first one as the first one took a seat._

" , we have a terrible news coming from the Tsuchigumo village,"the other woman started while holding her pet pig, Tonton. Tsunade shrugged. She flipped away papers all across her table to search for the letter the messenger had sent to her office. Finally after a long search, she found a letter. Tsunade glanced at it and handed it over to Shizune, the other woman.

"Yes, Konoha have been talking about this for some time," her hand supported her head,"we need to send a team immediately to rescue the next head clan, Hotaru."

"Hmm...let's see...Shikamaru's team is at rest, the only team available is Naruto's team."

"Call upon Naruto's team right now!" Tsunade ordered.

* * *

><p><em>knock. Knock.<em>

"Hey, Naruto, wake up!"cried a girly voice. Sadly, she didn't receive a reply.

"Hey, shithead, get up!"she screamed as she banged and crushed Naruto's door. There, what she saw was a teenage boy snoring loudly while chuckling. Her patience had reached its limit and probably went beyond it. Hence, you could probably tell what she would do-smack him.

"Ow, shit!Sakura-chan!What the hell did you do?" Naruto answered at last, partly wincing.

"Dumbass! It's noon already!" Sakura yelped on the top of her lungs. Moreover, she grabbed Naruto's blonde hair and gave him a wake-up call.

Naruto changed his clothes and depart from home to Tsunade's office. There, he was surprised to find out that Neji and Lee were also there, as stiff as twigs as he flung the door ferociously. As soon as Naruto glanced at them, his ferocious expression transformed drastically into a bewildered look.

"Granny Tsunade! If I recall, today is supposed to be a national holiday!" Naruto pouted.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled," you think I would want to work too if it isn't for the sake of the shinobi world?! We've got a major mission to do!" The four young shinobi gulped in terror. They were waiting for the hokage's next phrases.

Tsunade sighed, and continued," the Tsuchigumo village is in grave danger. Shinobi from all over the world are tempted to find the forbidden jutsu in which the heir only knows," she took a deep breath to glare at them and declared," now. Your mission is to go to the Kirigakure village to make sure she's safe! For as far as we know, the heir is heading there."

"ROGER!" the four replied certainly. Let the adventure begin!


End file.
